There are many occasions where a fence such as a wire mesh fence under tension is to be attached to a post. The posts are commonly in the form of cylindrical pipes or casings set in the ground in a vertical fashion. It has been the practice to provide vertical stretcher bars which are enmeshed with the fence, and to use a band fastener for attaching the vertical stretcher bars to the post.
The band fasteners which have heretofore been used commonly extend about the post and about the stretcher bar with their ends being secured by bolts extending therethrough. The bolts and nuts are an inconvenience and take time and effort to assemble. Further, it is possible for vandals easily to loosen the nuts with pliers or even with their fingers, and with the bolts removed the fasteners fail and the fence is let loose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved band for fastening fence to a post. We have sought a band fastening device which is extremely simple of construction and economical in its manufacture. We have also sought such a band fastening device which is economical in its manufacture which can be easily installed and which firmly binds the fence to the post. Further, it is desired that the band not be subject to easy release by tampering while the fence is under tension. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent on reference to the following more detailed description.